leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1965
1964 1965 1966 Events * 1965-1966: Indonesian Military Kills 3 Million Accused Members of P.K.I. and Ethnic Chinese * Future corrupt Congressman Randy "Duke" Cunningham receives his master's degree from the University of Missouri. * Doctor Zhivago is released. * China's population is 725.38 million. * Kim Philby is awarded the Soviet Union's "Red Banner Order." * Tang, Gatorade, Coolwhip and SpagettiOs are introduced. * U.S. Congress passes the Federal Cigarette Labeling and Advertising Act. * CIA learns that Ramparts magazine will publish an article revealing CIA operations on college campuses. * Unilateral Declaration of Independence (UDI) by white minority in Rhodesia. * Iowa and West Virginia abolish the death penalty. * The Shield and the Sword is published. Timeline January * January 20: Lyndon Johnson is sworn in as President for a 2nd term. * January 20: Hubert Humphrey is sworn in as the 38th Vice President of the United States. * January 27: National Security Advisor McGeorge Bundy writes to LBJ explainign that he and Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara believe that "our current policy Vietnam can only lead to disastrous defeat." February * February: Campaign Against Racial Discrimination (CARD) is established in Britain. * February 7: Beginning of Flaming Dart U.S. bombing campaign of North Vietnam. * February 12: Darwin Day * February 13: U.S. Pres. LBJ orders Rolling Thunder bombing campaign. * February 18: Another military coup d'etat in Saigon ousts General Khanh and replaces him with a military/civilian government installed, led by Dr. Phan Huy Quat. * February 21: Civil rights leader Malcolm X is shot and killed in New York City. March * March: Free Speech Movement organizer John Thomson is arrested for displaying a piece of paper with the word Fuck. * March 2: Operation Rolling Thunder bombing campaign begins. * March 8: U.S. Marines land at Danang, South Vietnam. * March 13: Corrado Gini dies in Rome. * March 24: First teach-in on the War in Vietnam conducted at the University of Michigan. April * April 1: Che Guevara delivers a farewell letter to Fidel Castro and leaves Cuba to visit the Congo (now Zaire) and conceals his identity by using the name Tatú (Swahili for "number two"). * April 7: U.S. President Lyndon Baines Johnson speaks at Johns Hopkins University explaining that he thinks the U.S. must escalate its political-military commitment in South Vietnam. * April 13: Assassination attempt against Nigerien President Hamami Diori fails when the grenade thrown falls short and instead kills a 4 year old boy. * April 17: First large Students for a Democratic Society (SDS) march against the War in Vietnam, held at the Washington Monument. Joined by SNCC. 15,000 attend. * April 28: LBJ orders 500 U.S. marines ashore to evacuate American citizens in the Dominican Republic. Within 10 days another 22,500 U.S. troops arrive in a large scale intervention to prevent a suspected and/or claimed communist takeover. Wingnut military regimes Brazil, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua and Paraguay together with democratic Costa Rica send contingents of troops to help to U.S. work its democratic magic on the Dominicans. May * May 21-22: Berkeley holds teach-in on the War in Vietnam. June * June 10: Allen Ginsberg and Ed Sanders lead a protest against pot prohibition in front of the New York Women's House of Correction. July * July 6: The 25th Amendment to the U.S. Constitution is passed by Congress. August * August: Berkeley Barb begins publication. * August 11: "Burn baby, burn." California Highway Patrol traffic stop of 21 year old Marquette Frye, who was driving a 1955 Buick, turns violent and rioting erupts in the Watts neighborhood of Los Angeles, leaving 34 dead, 1,032 wounded, 3,952 arrested and $40 million in property damage. September * September 18: NBC airs first episode of Get Smart. October * October 1: Six Indonesian generals are assassinated. The Indonesian Army uses their deaths as pretect for a coup d'etat deposing Sukarno and the mass murder of hundreds of thousands of PKI members, Indonesian Air Force, and ethnic Chinese. * October 4: Exhumation of the bodies of six Indonesian generals takes place before smal army of reporters and news photographers. November * November 1: Japanese Health & Welfare Ministry implements first nationwide survey of atomic bomb survivors. * November 11: Columbia University students organize We Won't Go rally. December * December: Number of U.S. troops in South Vietnam reaches 184,000. * December 23: Timothy Leary is arrested in Laredo, TX for possession of three ounces of marijuana. * December 24: Scheduled U.S. bombing "pause" in the War in Vietnam.